What Started As Lust
by xXxErikahxXx
Summary: It's getting there people. Slowly, but surely. Rated M for later chapters. EO, because what else is there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like it. I've never writen Fanfiction before. Go easy on me. I'll love you forever...There are going to be more chapters. I just don't know when. I'm moving in the morning. Or...today, since it's 4:44 A.M. right now. I just finished this chapter. Pretty good for writing really early in the morning. I just came up with all this crap as I was writing it. I love me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I so own nothing.  
**

Elliot was finding it more and more difficult to control himself. Olivia drove him crazy. She brought out his animal instincts. She was his and no other man was allowed to even look at her sideways.

Olivia felt the same way about Elliot. They didn't discuss it. They knew, along with many other people, that they owned each other.

Elliot was married, yes, but it wasn't like they were sleeping together. They had never even kissed or said that they loved each other. They knew how they felt for one another. There was no need to say it. That would be wrong. He was married. But then...wasn't this wrong too?

This was a whole new feeling for both of them. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Olivia Benson didn't let this kind of behavior slide. It wasn't how things worked. She wasn't anyone's property.

It was different now. Now it was Elliot. She found herself almost wanting to be his. She wanted him to own her. She wanted to own him as well.

The sexual tension had definitely gotten worse. It was getting harder for either of them to resist.

Worse than that, was the fact that every time a perp looked at her, he wanted to rip them apart. He refrained. Kept himself in check. He had to act like nothing had changed at work. He knew that. She knew that. It wasn't spoken. It was just something they knew.

One day it got to be too much for Elliot. The guy had stared at her for hours. Made lewd comments about her. Then he touched her.

The perp had slammed her into a wall and tried shoving his tongue down her throat. She didn't have time to react before Elliot was on him. He pulled the man off of her, threw him across the room. Then, when the sick bastard was getting up, into a standing position, Elliot sent his fist flying into the guy's face.

It was right about then that John and Fin had to drag Elliot out of the room. Olivia was shocked. She made her way out of the interrogation room.

Elliot was told to take some time to cool off in the crib, then report to the Captains office. Olivia, as always, had to find out what the fuck his problem was. She made her way up the stairs, towards the crib.

Just as she was reaching out to turn the door knob, the door swung open. Olivia was grabbed by her wrists and dragged into the room. She was slightly worried for a moment, until she realized it was only Elliot. He pushed her up against the wall next to the door.

Olivia had a look of confusion on her face, as Elliot pushed harder. It wasn't painful enough to scream or anything. The only sound she made was a slight whimper. At that Elliot put a little more pressure on her, pushing her into the wall harder.

He looked dangerous. She wasn't scared. she knew he'd never seriously hurt her. He had, after all, just knocked a man out for trying.

Elliot leaned into her, inhaling her scent. He moved her face around her neck and hair, trying to take in everything. Then he leaned down so his lips were right next to her ear.

"Mine." He whispered, right before roughly releasing her wrists and walking downstairs.

Olivia just stood there, shocked for the second time that day.

Elliot made his way to the Captains office, where Cragen informed him that he would be going home for the rest of the day. He was pissed, to say the least.

The next day Elliot was late for work, so Don sent Olivia to fetch him. Once she had arrived at Elliot's house, in Queens, she got out of the SUV and made her way to his front door. She knocked and then waited a bit. There was no answer. She knocked again. This time a very busy looking Kathy Stabler answered the door.

"Oh, Olivia! What are you doing here?" Kathy asked.

"The Captain sent me over to get Elliot."

"I've been trying to get him out of bed all morning. Come in. I'll try again." Kathy said as she moved aside to allow Olivia to enter the house.

"Thank you. I'll wait here."

When Kathy came back down she didn't look happy at all.

"He's being incredibly childish and grouchy right now. He still won't get up." She informed Olivia.

Olivia, never one to be discouraged, decided she should give it a try.

"Do you mind?" Olivia asked, gesturing towards the stairs.

"No, be my guest."

Olivia made her way up the stairs and looked around once she got to the top. She wasn't sure which way the bedroom was. Kathy had followed her up the stairs. Kathy lead Olivia in the right direction when she saw the woman standing there, looking lost.

Once at the door, Olivia saw a very messy bed, with a big lump under the covers. She knew it was Elliot, trying to hide from the sun. _He must have a hangover._ She thought. She made her way over to the bed.

"Elliot, get up. You're late."

"Olivia?" Elliot's voice spoke softly from under the covers.

"Yes, now get up." she replied.

"No. Go away. I'm not moving." Elliot yelled stubbornly.

Olivia looked over at Kathy, who was standing in the door way. "You weren't kidding..."

Kathy shook her head.

"El, you have to get up. You have a job to do." Olivia said, speaking softer than before.

Elliot peaked his head out from under the covers.

"I don't want to do my job anymore." He whispered.

"Don't say that, El. You know that's not true. Please, El? For me?" Olivia said, sitting down on the bed beside him and patting his arm gently.

Elliot just looked at her for a moment. He would do anything for her. He shoved the covers off and made his way to his dresser. Olivia had never seen him in his boxers before, but she would damn sure never forget it.

She made her way out of the room quickly, as Elliot dressed himself. Kathy went back downstairs to fix the kids breakfast.

When Elliot emerged from his room, fully dressed, Olivia was waiting in the hall outside his room. He stopped and looked at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He almost whispered.

"Don't be." Olivia said as she got up to follow him downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've done way to much writing today. I watched Mariska on Youtube today. I mean, I do all the time, but I watched her on the Ellen Degeneres show. That was fun. Good stuff. I hate Kathy, by the way. And Dani. I think I hate Dani a little more. Why must I tell you a bunch of stuff that isn't even relevant?**

Once downstairs, Elliot went into the kitchen to say good-bye to his wife.

"Sit down. Have some breakfast, sweetie." Kathy said as she started to make him a plate of food.

"Can't. I have to get going. I'm extremely late and the boss is already going to have my ass." Elliot replied, grabbing a piece of toast and kissing Kathy on the cheek.

"Elliot, we have to go." They heard Olivia call from their family room.

"I'm coming, hold your horses." Elliot shouted into the next room.

He said his good-byes and he and Olivia left his house. They already had a crime scene to be at, so they headed straight there.

By midnight that night they were the only two left in the precinct. Cragen had only left a few moment ago, ordering them not to stay up too late.

"Yeah right." Olivia mumbled under her breath as soon as he was out of earshot.

Another two hours went by with them working in silence. Olivia's mind began to wander. She found herself back in the crib, being held against that wall again. She smiled a little at the memory. That had to be the sexiest she had ever seen Elliot. Hell, the sexiest she had seen anyone. Ever.

"I'm going to go catch a few in the crib. I'll see you in the morning." Elliot stated as he rose from his seat. She really wasn't to fond of him right now. Olivia had spent the entire day trying to get his attention. Bending over further than she really had to. Biting her lip more. Everything she could think of. He just didn't seem interested in the least.

She had all but given up by now. Olivia was beginning to think she had imagined the whole thing. It seemed real though. It had to be. What was his problem? One day he wants her, the next she's just his partner again? The wasn't going to work for her.

About three weeks later Olivia met another man. He was nice enough. Not a total creep or anything. Not Elliot, but not bad otherwise. She liked him well enough. He was sweet. He sent her flowers, held doors open for her. Normal gentlemanly gestures.

One night he was picking her up at the precinct. She had just finished getting ready.

"Where are you going, all dressed up?" She turned to see Elliot gesturing towards her.

"Does it matter?" She asked, showing her annoyance with him.

"Yeah. It kind of does." He answered.

"It's really none of your business, Elliot." She retorted.

"Sure it is. I'm your partner. You tell me everything." He said back with a tight grin on his face.

"Not everything..." Olivia mumbled.

"What was that?" Elliot asked.

Just then Mr. Good Enough entered the room.

"Hey babe." he said with all the excitement he was feeling.

"We've talked about that. You know I don't like being called that, Drew." She whispered to him.

"Right. Olivia. Sorry 'bout that." He replied just as quietly.

"Who's this?" Olivia turned around to face her partner.

"This is Andrew. Andrew, this is my partner, Elliot." She introduced.

"No." Elliot said shaking his head.

"No?" Andrew asked, a confused look crossing his face.

"She's not going anywhere with you."

"Of course she is. What are you talking about? I've been seeing her for weeks." Elliot's turned his head to look in Olivia's direction.

"It that true? You didn't tell me?" He almost yelled.

"El, I don't have to clue you in to every little part of my life." She answered.

"Yes. Yes, you do." He informed her.

"She's a grown woman. I'm sure she's perfectly capable of making her own decisions." Drew interjected.

"You, stay out of it. This has nothing to do with you. This is between Me and Liv." Elliot snapped.

"Elliot, calm down. This is stupid. It's my life. You can't tell me what to do." Olivia said as Elliot turned his attention back to her.

Elliot didn't say anything. He just picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. With her yelling at him the entire time, he made his way up to the crib. Nobody was coming near his Olivia. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever. He set her back on her feet as soon as he reached his destination.

Olivia wasn't look too happy right about now. Not far behind them was Andrew. Elliot quickly turned and closed the door as he stepped out of the crib. Olivia could hear them arguing outside the door. Elliot was standing in the way. There was no point in even trying to get out.

"You stay away from her." Elliot's voice drifted through the door. He sounded eerily calm.

"What the fuck is your problem, man?" Drew yelled back at him.

"You. You're my problem. She's off limits to you. I swear to God, you go near her again and I'll make sure you never walk again." Elliot said through gritted teeth.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't own her. She's not your property!" Andrew was still yelling.

"We'll see..." Elliot said as he moved toward the man.

He grabbed Andrew by the back of the collar and dragged him down the stairs and out of the precinct. Elliot then ordered two Uniformed officers to make sure the man didn't get back in. After he was sure they could handle it on their own, Elliot made his way back to the crib.

There Olivia sat. Angry, but still as beautiful as ever.

"So, what? It's just when another man takes an interest in me? Is that it? That's when you get all weird and possessive?" Olivia asked in a harsh whisper.

**I have to have time to think this over now. I'm not sure this chapter is any good. I'll probably re-read it tomorrow and wonder what the hell I was thinking. So...I might have to write it completely different. We'll see. I really need a break though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm leaving in the morning. I've been staying with my Mom for the weekend. Tomorrow I'm going back to Tucson. Where I live now. Since I moved a little while ago. So, it might take me longer with writing these things. Hopefully not too long though. Here goes...**

Their eyes met as he looked up to answer her. She looked so angry. He couldn't remember her ever looking that angry, not in his direction anyway.

"I'm just doing my job. My job is to protect you. That's what partners do." Elliot said, simply.

"Elliot, this is beyond protective. This is so far beyond protective. This is...beyond the overly-protective mark. This is...this is...I don't even know what the hell this is. Explain yourself. Now!" Olivia yelled at him.

"I thought I just did."

"No. That's not a good enough answer. You were protecting me from my date? How does that make sense? What reality are you living in?" she asked.

"This one. And in this one..." He said quietly as he moved towards her. He turned her around and backed her up against that same wall. "You do what I say." He finished.

"You know, I think you might be losing your mind. When have I ever done what you say?" She said as she half-heartedly tried to extract herself from his grip.

He stilled her once again. "You're going to start. You like this, don't you?" He whispered. "You do. I know you do. You know how I know? I can see it, in your eyes. You like it when I tell you what to do."

"No. You're wrong." Olivia said, becoming angry again. Maybe she just might, if only a little, like it. He didn't get to know that though. He was so cocky. It really pissed her off.

"Liv..." Elliot said softly, stroking her cheek with one of his hands. His eyes darted to her lips.

She felt like she was just taking off on an airplane. That feeling you get in your stomach, as the plane climbs higher and higher. That's the same feeling she was having right then. His eyes didn't leave her mouth for several seconds.

Suddenly he crashed his lips against hers. This was going to cause so many more problems, but she couldn't think about that right now. She gave into the kiss, trailing her hands up around his neck, until they came to a rest. One hand on the back of his head, the other on the side of his face.

She pulled him as close to her as she could. God, he was an amazing kisser. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for several minutes. Finally they broke apart, panting for air. Elliot looked at her for a brief moment, right before he turned and left her standing there, for the second time.

Goddamn it, that was getting annoying!

**And once again I need thinking time. It takes me so much longer to come up with the serious stuff. Everything else, I'm like BAM! Done. I want this to be perfect though. I really think I'm screwing this up. I need like...I don't know. Something...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long with this one. It might take a while with the next one too. I've got some stuff coming up.**

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled as she ran passed the other detectives.

He couldn't just walk out this time. It wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to let it happen. She ran as fast as she could, out of the precinct. She could see him about to get into a cab.

"Elliot!" She yelled again as she made her way towards him.

He turned around and just looked at her. She stopped running as she got close. She stood there in front of him for a moment. Just looking. A confused look crossed his face when she didn't say anything.

"You can't just kiss a girl and leave, you know?" She said, quirking her eyebrow.

"Get in." He told her while pushing her down into the cab. She didn't resist. At least if he was leaving he was taking her with him. That's something. Elliot gave the driver Olivia's address.

"Elliot..?" Olivia was confused.

"Shh." He whispered as he relaxed in his seat. A thick silence hung over them. When the cab finally came to a stop outside of Olivia's apartment, Elliot paid the driver and got out. Olivia followed him.

"What's going on?" She asked from a step or two behind him.

"I thought it was obvious." He said as he turned to face her. "We're going up to your place. Can't very well have this talk at my house. Kathy might be a little upset, don't you think?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah." Olivia shook her head to clear all thoughts from her mind and she walked up the front steps and unlocked the door. Once inside the building they quickly made their way to the elevator.

"So..." Olivia said softly as the elevator doors closed.

"Not yet." Elliot said firmly. "Wait."

She chanced a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, as they exited the elevator. He was so perfect. So strong. A bit on the possessive side, ok a lot on the possessive side, but she wanted him nonetheless.

After arriving at her door she smoothly slid the key into the hole and unlocked the apartment. Making her way inside, she left the door open for Elliot.

Olivia made her way intp her living room and set her bag along with her badge and gun on her coffee table. It was then that she felt him behind her. She could always tell when he was close.

Elliot reached out and put his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. Once she was facing him he took a moment to just look at her. She stayed motionless.

Elliot swiftly brought his lips crashing down, onto hers. She was almost certain that this wasn't any form of talking. _Who the hell cares? Elliot is kissing me. Again._ she thought.

Olivia reached up with her right hand and pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss. She kissed him hard, with everything she had in her.

When oxygen became a problem they pulled apart. Both in a daze.

"Take you clothes off." Elliot said.

"What? No. Elliot-" Olivia began, but was cut off.

"Off." Elliot said again. He reached for the strap of her dress and started to pull it off of her shoulder.

"Elliot, Kathy. Maybe you should go see her."

"No, I definately don't wanna see her right now. I wanna see you." He told her as he brought the other strap down too.

"El..we can't. Ok? We can't." She said, breathlessly. She was becoming nervous.

"We could. But we won't." Elliot said to her as he sat down on the couch and pulled her so she was standingbetween his legs. Then he pulled the dress even further down.

"El, you just said-"

"That we won't, and we won't. I still want to see you." He said, cutting her off.

As her dress came down over her chest, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, he pulled her slightly closer. Elliot let the black material rest on her hips while he gripped her waist with both hands.

Olivia wasn't sure what to do. She stood there, as still as possible. Elliot leaned foward and pressed his lips to her stomach. Just above her bellybutton.

"Elliot..." She moaned, running her hands through his hair.

Just then Elliot's cell phone rang. He sighed as he looked at the Caller Id. Kathy.

"Hey kath, what's up?" He said into the phone.

"Nothing. Are you coming home tonight?" She asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'll be home." He replied, looking up to meet Olivia's eyes.

"Ok. When?" Kathy inquired.

"Um, an hour?" Elliot said while checking the time on his watch.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll have dinner waiting for you. Bye."

"Bye." Elliot said softly, hanging up.

"You should get going." Olivia informed him.

"I'm sorry." He told her. He got up from her couch and wraped his arms around her waist. He hugged her close for a few short seconds, then kissed her cheek and left.

He'd give anything to stay_. Anything_ he thought as he got into his SUV and drove home.

**That's it for now. I'll write more as soon as possible. I love you people.**


End file.
